


Look At Me

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Clyde wanted Token to look at him.Token was not looking at him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting here so sorry if the formatting is weird!
> 
> I wrote this up really quick as a way to check everything out, so sorry if I missed any mistakes.

Clyde wanted Token to look at him.

Token was not looking at him. He was, in fact, sitting cross-legged at the coffee table, school books, papers, and his laptop spread in front of him. Clyde knew he should leave him alone and let him do his homework. They had class tomorrow. He should go and do his homework, too, actually. Or go back to watching TV, as he’d been doing.

But he wanted Token to look at him.

He scooted down the couch until he was settled directly behind Token. He didn’t look away from his homework. It was no wonder he was always on the dean’s list. Clyde frowned and slid off of the couch, moving forward to look over Token’s shoulder.

His book was open to a page showcasing the human nervous system. And a lot of writing. Clyde grimaced; he must have been working on an anatomy assignment. He was glad he was going into a culinary program instead of med or business school, like Token and Tweek. His eyes drifted to the packet Token was working on. It looked like he was on the last page. Clyde didn’t feel as bad about bothering him.

He rested his chin on Token’s shoulder and sighed. Token didn’t make any move to acknowledge his presence, and Clyde sighed again, louder this time. Still, Token ignored him, and he wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Dude, c’mon, don’t ignore me.”

“I’m doing homework.” Token said, wiggling slightly.

Clyde Donovan was nothing if not stubborn, though, and Token’s weak attempt at dislodging him did nothing. He groaned and tightened his arms around Token’s waist.

“You only have like, one page left. You could probably do that in the morning if you wanted.”

“ _If_ I wanted to. Which I don’t. And, since I only have one page left, you can wait.”

Clyde huffed. He’d been waiting for Token to be done with his homework for an hour now. It might not have been so bad if Craig and Tweek were home, but they’d gone out to the movies earlier. Normally he would have gone with them, but it was obviously meant to be a date, and even he wasn’t oblivious enough to try and intrude. It was nice to have alone time with Token, anyway. When he wasn’t busy doing his homework. Clyde let out a low whine and Token dropped his pen.

“Clyde.”

He could tell by Token’s tone that his patience was wearing thin, and he felt a twinge of guilt. “Sorry, I’m sorry. I’m just bored.” He said, then added in a mumble, “And I wanted you to pay attention to me.”

It was Token’s turn to sigh then, and he reached back to gently card his fingers through Clyde’s hair. Clyde leaned into the touch, happy to finally be receiving some attention (though still feeling slightly guilty for it).

“Sorry. I know I’ve been busy lately.” Token said, his hand dropping to his side.

He patted the space next to him and Clyde moved to sit there, briefly mourning the loss of contact. He didn’t have to grieve for long, though, as Token grabbed him by the arm and pulled his head down into his lap. He picked up his pencil and went back to working on his homework, and his free hand returned to combing through Clyde’s hair.

This would work. He couldn’t see the TV, but he could hear it just fine. He looked up at Token, who glanced down at him for a moment and smiled. He hummed and allowed his eyes to drift shut. Token’s hand in his hair was making him kind of tired. He slowly drifted off, not even noticing when Token finished his homework.


End file.
